Epilogue to the end of the hatred
by Valhova
Summary: El fin de un odio ancestral, marcado por el fuego de dos familias. Podrá existir un final feliz para Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi, juntos? Yaoi


**~ EPILOGUE  TO THE END OF THE HATRED ~**

by **Raquel**

Finalmente era fin de semana. Kyo abrió perezosamente sus ojos almendrados y suspiró; despierto pero sin querer moverse realmente. Amaba los fines de semana, pues podía dormir hasta tarde sin preocuparse de llegar tarde a la oficina; podía ver televisión, leer una revista, un libro o simplemente podía quedarse echado sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar su respiración suave y mirar el paisaje que se desplegaba fuera de su ventana. 

A veces, cuando despertaba temprano y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, le gustaba salir al balcón y mirar distraídamente el hermosos parquecito boscoso que se encontraba fuera de su edificio de 7 pisos. Podía estar horas allí, disfrutando del aire fresco y salino que llegaba proveniente de la bahía mientras tarareaba una canción de _Aerosmith_, _Queen_ o _Guns n' Roses_ o, si agudizaba bien sus oído, incluso podía escuchar la algarabía de los chicos divirtiéndose allá abajo, jugando en los columpios, corriendo, riendo y charlando, sin ninguna otra preocupación que llegar temprano a casa para ver _Plaza Sésamo_, con su vaso rebosante de leche y un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate.

Pero últimamente prefería ir a correr unos cuantos kilómetros antes de sentarse ante el suculento desayuno de la señora Bass, en el pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa. Oh, sí... Nada como los deliciosos huevos con tocino, pan tostado y café que podía comer en _Jon's_, pensó, divertido, al recordar la ración doble que siempre solía darle la señora Bass argumentando que debía alimentarse bien pues estaba demasiado delgado.

"Pero bueno, muchacho, es que quieres desaparecer...?! tienes que comer más! Eres un joven de buena posición social y aún así pareces  desnutrido... anda, anda, come un poco más de tocino, que lo necesitas, chaval!".

Y Kyo reía mientras le reñía tan dulcemente que daba alegría verla y entonces comía un poco más, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, sólo por complacerla... Pero hoy no era el día de hacerle una visita a su dulce amiga del restaurante, ni tenía ganas de salir al balcón. Hoy no tenía ánimos de levantarse de la cama. 

Lentamente sacó su mano derecha de las frazadas calentitas que lo cubrían y alcanzó el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Frunció el ceño, era demasiado _temprano_! Era sábado y por ningún motivo pensaba levantarse a esas horas _indecentes_ para hacer _nada_... no, ni hablar, punto y final, nada haría que cambiara de parecer... así que se cubrió hasta la cabeza con sus mantas, sin molestarse en colocar nuevamente el reloj en su lugar y giró en la cama, deseoso de dormir unas dos o tres horas más. En respuesta, el despertador cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico.

Inconscientemente tomó la almohada que se encontraba a su lado para abrazarla. Titiritó al sentirla fría y mullida entre sus brazos. Estaba así porque nadie la había usado; nadie había dormido a su lado, por supuesto, pensó en seguida. Nadie había compartido la noche con él... entonces abrió sus ojos nuevamente, observando el lugar vacío que había sido su acompañante durante la última semana. La cama matrimonial pareció más grande de repente, más fría y solitaria. A Kyo no le gustó esa sensación. En otro tiempo, cuando en su lecho  descansaba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, no le habría importando en lo absoluto estar solo, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Desde hacía algunos meses que había comenzado a compartir sus noches con _alguien_ diferente y había olvidado lo que se sentía dormir solo. Y realmente no le interesaba volver a recordarlo.

Recorrió ese lado vació con su mano, lentamente, mientras aspiraba profundamente. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún podía sentir el aroma de su compañero, y casi sintió que podía tocarlo... su espalda desnuda, sus hombros y brazos musculosos. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó que enredaba sus dedos largos juguetonamente en sus cabellos, imaginó que éstos se movían como delgadas hebras de fuego...

Iguales a aquella vez, reflexionó, invadido por una sensación de _déjà vù_, de cosa ya vivida... sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo... vio su sonrisa, en medio de las hojas que caían enrojecidas a su alrededor, durante una tarde agonizante de otoño, algunos meses atrás y...

_...Escuchó el silbido de los árboles a su lado. Sintió el aroma húmedo del rocío, o quizá de las nubes que podía ver en el horizontes, preludios de las primeras nevadas que se avecinaban. El invierno ya estaba tan cerca, recordó. Entonces vio claramente su rostro; era hermoso o eso pensó, pues sonreía y jamás lo había visto sonreír... y fue como ver un estallido de luces provenir de esa sonrisa limpia. Lo primero que pensó fue que sus ojos eran dos luceros danzantes en la noche... se quedó sin aliento, observándolo fijamente y supo que si se lo permitían, podría quedarse viendo ese maravilloso panorama por siempre._

_Sintió que su pecho comenzaba a moverse irregularmente pues respiraba con dificultad, pero aún así sonrió. Saber que pensaba esto de otro hombro no le asustó, por todos los cielos, si siquiera llegó a perturbar ninguna fibra de su ser. Y debía estar asustado, oh, sí, lo sabía también, debía estar _aterrorizado_, no sólo porque se trataba de otro hombre, sino porque se trataba de su enemigo a muerte y, si había alguien en el mundo del que no debía guardar ningún otro sentimiento más allá de odio y rencor, era precisamente de él... de Yagami Iori._

_Pero allí estaba, delante de Iori después de tanto tiempo, años, no sabía cuántos, sonriéndole en respuesta, vestido con su elegante traje Armani, sosteniendo una taza de café humeante en una mano y el periódico New York Times en la otra, abierto en una de las páginas de finanzas, y volvió a sentirme un adolescente de nuevo, frágil y asustadizo, incapaz de llevar las riendas de su vida... hacía tanto que no se sentía de _esa_ manera, _tanto tiempo...__

_Él ya había terminado sus estudios universitarios, había comenzado a trabajar con su padre, estaba comprometido a casarse con Yuki muy pronto; los torneos de The King of Fighters y Orochi eran un recuerdo casi olvidado de un pasado muy lejano... ya no peleaba más, a pesar de la insistencia de su padre. Sus ojos se turbaron por primera vez en todo esos años, al revivir una vez más ese horror. Después de aquello juró que jamás volvería a manchar sus manos de sangre nuevamente y había cumplido su palabra. Si debía cumplir algún tipo de _misión_ en la vida, como le habían recalcado siempre durantes los arduos entrenamientos de su infancia, la había llevado a cabo al derrotar a Orochi y salvar al mundo... así que sintió por primera vez que su vida era realmente suya para hacer lo que quisiera. Y le encantó sentirse de esa manera, así que su primera decisión fue no volver a combatir nuevamente con Yagami. Estaba harto de toda aquella absurda guerra de clanes que había durado cientos de años y no había traído otra cosa más que desgracias._

_No habría más derramamiento de sangre, ni Yagami ni Kusanagi, no por él al menos. __Saisyu se había puesto furioso, pero no pudo doblegar su voluntad; sabía que Iori aún podía tener esa idea en mente así que lo esperó durante meses, pensando en la manera de convencerlo de dejar para siempre su absurda rencilla. Mientras tanto, trataba de retomar una vida normal, culminaba sus estudios secundarios y recordaba lo que era ser un chico joven y despreocupado nuevamente, escuchando rock and roll a todo volumen, usando sudaderas psicodélicas y teniendo una linda chica que lo amaba a su lado. _

Yuki... 

_Había seguido con ella, aunque sabía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado radicalmente; el amor que había creído sentir ya no estaba allí y había sido sustituido por otro miles de veces más fuertes, un sentimiento hacía alguien completamente inesperado, aunque jamás se lo dijo a nadie, para qué hacerlo? Era un absurdo y un imposible. Y Yuki era tan tierna... sabía que no la amaba pero estar a su lado le daba la paz que necesitaba desesperadamente en esos momentos y eso pareció suficiente. No aspiraba a nada más. _

_Tiempo, se repetía una y otra vez, en los momentos de mayor desesperación, todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo... el tiempo era el mejor remedio para olvidar ese sentimiento apasionado que parecía devorarlo por dentro y hacerle pedazos, desangrarlo..._

_Y el tiempo transcurrió implacable, y poco a poco dejó de pensar en ello, aún cuando sabía que jamás podría borrar ese sentimiento de su corazón, trató de enfocarse en otras actividades. Logró entrar a un prestigiosa universidad de Tokio y estudió Administración de Empresas, siguió con Yuki y jamás volvió a tener noticias de Yagami Iori. Y Kyo se alegró de ello, aunque sufrió mucho también. Le dio gracias a Dios pues él también se había ido y había comenzado una nueva vida lejos del odio, el fuego y la devastación... _

_Sin embargo, a veces despertaba en medio de la noche, envuelto en una capa de sudor frío, sintiendo su garganta seca y sus mejillas humedecidas por el llanto, llamándolo... Iori, dónde estás? Por qué no vuelves a mi lado...? Y se horrorizaba ante esos pensamientos, que ya conocía pero eran imposible de aceptar. Entonces se volvía a sumir en la desesperación y en las fuertes depresiones que tanto preocupaban a su familia y a Yuki... Se suponía que no debía sentirse de esa forma, cierto? Se suponía que no debía anhelar estar nuevamente con el pelirrojo, no es verdad? Ahora llevaba una vida relativamente tranquila y no quería perturbarla nuevamente... no, no quería... o sí quería... _

_Vio llegar muchos amaneceres tratando de responder esa pregunta._

_Pero esas pesadillas comenzaron a ser más infrecuentes durantes los siguientes 5 años, mientras terminaba sus estudios universitarios y comenzaba a hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre. Mientras decidía que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso y casarse con Yuki, su novia de toda la vida... y finalmente desaparecieron. El tiempo pareció curar a su corazón, pero estaba equivocado._

_"Ya casi te había olvidado, Iori", pensó mientras lo veía parado frente a él, en medio del parquecito que se encontraba frente a su edificio. No había cambiado mucho físicamente: aún conservaba ese físico capaz de enloquecer a las chicas y a..._ él_, sus cabellos pelirrojos se movían apaciblemente a causa del viento, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, sino la inmensa tranquilidad que ahora reflejaba su mirada. Ya no había rastros del odio que consumía su alma atormentada cuando era un jovencito apenas. _

_Era _otro_... alguien más maduro sin duda, pero aún era Iori, el último descendiente de la familia Yagami, poseedor y amo de las llamas púrpuras, aún era el mismo del que Kyo se había enamorado años atrás. Pensó que ya había superado esos sentimientos, pero verlo fue saber que no era cierto. Su amor se había adormecido, no había muerto. Esa verdad le dolió, pero le hizo inmensamente feliz, pues ahora era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitirlo, asimilarlo y entenderlo... aunque quizá no serviría de nada. Lo había encontrado casualmente en la calle y seguramente seguiría su camino, saliendo nuevamente de su vida, esta vez para siempre o, peor, querría batirse a duelo con él... _

_Oh, Dios, no... no permitas que vuelva a suceder..._

_Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el pelirrojo caminó apaciblemente a su encuentro; sus manos enguantadas estaban ocultas en los bolsillos de su elegante gabardina negra. Kyo retrocedió un paso, sintiendo un miedo súbito, cuando Iori extrajo una de sus manos y la extendió hacia él; por un instante se sintió un muchachito de nuevo y creyó ver que esa mano estaba envuelta en llamas púrpuras, pensó que Iori se disponía a atacarlo como en los viejos tiempos... fue una sensación fugaz que se desvaneció de su mente, tan rápidamente como había llegado, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca._

_"Qué tal, Kusanagi? Te encuentras bien?"._

_Su voz también había cambiado un poco, era más varonil, pero fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Yagami estaba allí, sí, pero no había rastro de odio ni llamas. Su mano aún permanecía extendida y Kyo supo, algo avergonzado, que Iori se había dado cuenta de su sobresalto pues sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona._

_"Hola, Yagami", balbuceó torpemente, mientras bufaba, enfadado consigo mismo. Quiso darle su mano pero notó que no podía hacerlo pues ambas estaban ocupadas. Se sintió algo ridículo cuando Iori tomó su periódico y lo salvó del predicamento._

_"Al parecer hay cosas que no cambian, aunque pasen mil años, eh, Kusanagi? Sigues siendo algo... _torpe_", dijo, mientras reía divertido y tomaba su mano finalmente._

_"TORPE, YO?!", chilló, lleno de indignación. Sus mejillas de ruborizaron tanto que Iori río aún más. Kyo quiso golpearlo en respuesta, pero su mano se quedó a medio camino, embelesado por esa risa, una risa que jamás creyó vería en Iori. _Ha cambiado tanto...

_"CUIDADO, IDIOTA..!", escuchó que le gritaba._

_Una sensación caliento lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Calor, humedad, algo le quemaba, las piernas y un brazo... oh, no, había alzado la mano que sostenía el café hirviendo y ahora caía sobre él, maldita sea!_

_Gritó, completamente adolorido, mientras lanzaba la taza por los aires y el líquido que aún había en él salía disparado en todas direcciones, salpicándolos a ambos y algunas personas más que pasaban por allí en ese instante._

_"Eh, amigo, tenga más cuidado, quiere?!", se quejó un joven que abrazaba a una hermosa chica, cuando ambos quedaron empapados._

_La mayoría de la gente se apartó rápidamente de las enormes gotas marrones desperdigadas en el aire, pero algunas otras fueron víctimas de esa llovizna repentina e irrumpieron en fieras maldiciones hacía el joven. Kyo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra allí mismo..._

_"HEY, PERO QUÉ HACE, IMBÉCIL?!", gritó un hombre, más alto y más robusto que ellos. Kyo calculó mentalmente que le llevaba unos 50 kilos y maldijo interiormente haber dejado de practicar artes marciales pues se veía furioso, dispuesto a saltar sobre él y desgarrarlo con sus manos._

_Tenía puesto un hermoso abrigo blanco, que ahora exhibía unas espantosas manchas marrones a causa del café. Estaba arruinado y se notaba que era carísimo._

_"Lo siento, señor...", se disculpó en seguida, apenado._

_"LO SIENTO UN CARAJO! Este abrigo es nuevo, me lo trajo mi esposa de Londres hace unas semanas y usted acaba de estropearlo...!", exclamó amenazadoramente mientras se aproximaba._

_Kyo no se apartó. Jamás había huido en su vida y no pensaba comenzar ahora. El hombre ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos cuando Iori se interpuso. Colocó una mano en su pecho y lo detuvo, una mano que se vio diminuta ante las proporciones del grandulón._

_"Escuche, mi amigo se acaba de disculpar, así que no se altere tanto", le dijo, para completo asombro de Kyo. Acaso Iori lo había llamado _amigo_? A _él_...? Vaya, eso sí que no esperó escucharlo nunca..._

_"YA LE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA. MI PROBLEMAS ES CON ÉL Y NO CON USTED ASÍ QUE HÁGASE A UN LADO SI NO QUIERE QUE LO MUELA A GOLPES, ENTENDIÓ?!"._

_"Ahora sí que es hombre muerto!", temió Kyo, colocándose al lado del pelirrojo. No dejaría que peleara en su nombre, eso no._

_Iori sonrió y sacó una billetera de cuero finísima de su abrigo y comenzó a hacer un cheque apresuradamente. Entonces se lo dio al tipo, que lo tomó desconcertado. "Si lo que le preocupa es su abrigo, creo que la cantidad que le estoy dando bastará para comprar otros 10 nuevos –dijo, altanero- ahora, si lo que desea es pelear, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, como no, para mí no es problema. Mi amigo, Kusanago Kyo, podría hacerlo, pero yo soy más fuerte que él y puedo darle una lucha más interesante, qué le parece?"._

_El tipejo vio la firma de su cheque y la cantidad exorbitante que había en él. Ese hombre era Yagami Iori y el otro Kusanagi Kyo! Los... los peleadores de las artes marciales... los peleadores del KOF! Recordaba haber visto peleas suyas transmitida en la TV algunos años atrás y la formas atroz y salvaje en que combatían. También recordó el fuego, escarlata y púrpura, que parecía brotar de sus manos desnudas; claro que eso era imposible: _nadie_ era capaz de controlar el fuego a su antojo... todo había sido puros trucos televisivos, sin duda. Pero eso no borraba la sensación de miedo que había comenzado a invadirlo. El hombre sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto como para ganarles. La oferta de aceptar el dinero e irse tranquilamente no pareció tan mala entonces._

_Carraspeó. "De acuerdo, pero tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, oyó?!", balbuceó, apuntando con su dedo índice acusadoramente a Kyo, luego guardó el cheque en uno de sus bolsillos y se fue, o mejor dicho, huyó despavorido._

_"Lo viste? Pensé que iba a desmayarse cuando escuchó nuestros nombres. Parece que aún somos famosos", se burló el pelirrojo, sacudiendo las gotas de café de su abrigo con sus manos. Como el otro no respondió, giró en su dirección. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció cuando vio la seriedad de su mirada. "Qué te pasa?"._

_Kyo sacó su billetera del bolsillo y un bolígrafo. "Cuánto le has dado al sujeto?", preguntó, colocando la punta en el papel, deseoso de escribir la cantidad exacta._

_"Eso no es necesario", dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente, mientras acomodaba las cintas adheridas a un bolso enorme de cuero negro sobre su hombro. Kyo supo que dentro llevaba su guitarra, aunque curiosamente no había notado su presencia antes._

_"Pero yo insisto. Cuánto le has dado!"._

_"Por qué estás molesto?", insistió Iori, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de otro de sus bolsillos. Extrajo uno y lo llevó a su boca. "Acabo de salvarte nuevamente el trasero y no pareces estar agradecido –sonrió, burlón-. Deberías estar feliz de verme"._

_"FELIZ?! –repitió Kyo, sus ojos desorbitados- Es la primera vez que te veo desde hace no-sé-cuántos-años y veo que no has cambiado nada...! En sólo cinco minutos ya me has dicho que soy torpe e idiota y nuevamente me has tratado como un crío indefenso, interponiéndote entre ese sujeto y yo. DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO NECESITABA TU AYUDA, YO SÓLO PODÍA ENCARGARME DE ÉL...!", culminó, respirando entrecortadamente por la furia y el esfuerzo de hablar tanto sin respirar._

_"Ah, sí? Lo dices en serio?", le dijo, mientras el cigarrillo aún sin encender bailaba entre sus labios al hablar y sus manos buscaban desesperadamente su encendedor. Kyo vio su expresión de triunfo cuando finalmente lo encontró y pudo encenderlo. Por lo visto, desde hacía mucho tiempo que Iori no usaba sus propias llamas, igual que él._

_"Pues sí, así es. No quiero que vuelvas a interponerte, lo entiendes? La verdad es que no entiendo por qué me defiendes siempre, si en el fondo lo que deseas en matarme..."._

_Iori aspiró su cigarrillo, disfrutándolo enormemente: sintió cómo el humo circulaba a través de sus vías respiratorias y lo retuvo unos segundos antes de dejarlo salir nuevamente por su boca. El humo grisáceo ascendió lentamente, perdiéndose entre las ramas entrelazadas de los viejos árboles._

_Sonrió plácidamente y Kyo quedó mudo al observar la nostalgia que veía en esos ojos grises mientras detallaba cada pequeño detalle que lo rodeaba, como si realmente estuviera feliz de estar allí y no pudo evitar preguntarse si también le alegraba su compañía. Estaba muy cerca de su casa, quizá su presencia allí no se debía meramente a la casualidad, quizá quería encontrarse con él, verlo. _

_"Yo ya no deseo matarte, Kyo...", murmuró y Kusanagi no supo si se lo decía a él o había sido sólo un pensamiento en voz alta, pero entonces volvió a escuchar su voz: "Han pasado cosas, he cambiado, mis prioridades son otras ahora..."._

_Kyo deseó fervientemente saber cuáles eran sus prioridades, qué había sido de él; sin duda le había ido bien, pues iba vestido con ropas elegantes y de buen gusto y se le notaba más apacible... entonces sintió una punzada de celos al imaginar que ese cambio podía deberse a alguien más. Quizá estaba casado, con hijos... su ojos miraron al suelo; ya no quería verlo ni saber nada. Prefería no saberlo... no._

_Bajó su mirada, temeroso de ver la respuesta en sus ojos, y vio que el periódico que llevaba en las manos al principio había caído al suelo en medio de la confusión y comenzaba a ser arrastrado por el viento. Se arrodilló y trató de recogerlo, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo y sus miradas se encontraron._

_Y fue como en los viejos tiempos. Sintió frío y calor, felicidad y tristeza, ganas de llorar y arrojarse a sus brazos y gritarle que lo amaba, que lo había amado siempre, que creyó morir cuando se fue lejos, desconociendo su paradero. Pedirle perdón por haber logrado sobrevivir a su ausencia... por haber seguido adelante con su vida, aunque había pagado un alto precio por hacerlo, pues su corazón se había quedado atrás, junto a sus recuerdos y sueños y anhelos, en el único lugar donde podía encontrarlo siempre que lo necesitara. En el pasado, en lo más profundo de su mente._

_Pero hacerlo había sido un ultraje a sus recuerdos y a todo el amor que sentía por él; se había traicionado a sí mismo y a su corazón. Quiso explicarle por qué lo hizo: por su padre, su madre, por Yuki..._

Por favor, perdóname... si no lo haces moriré.

_Iori vio la enorme desesperación en los ojos del otro, como si quisiera confesarle el más monstruoso de los pecados. Sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos y su tez estaba blanca, como si fuera un fantasma; pensó que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Entonces lo tomó de los hombros y lo alzó y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y deseó no dejarlo ir nunca..._

_"Te he esperado como dos horas, Kyo", le dijo finalmente, luego de algunos minutos de estar en silencio, sus cuerpos aún unidos por ese abrazo._

_"De veras?"._

_"Sí... quería verte y decirte que las cosas en mi vida son diferentes ahora, que al fin he podido superar el pasado. Ya no deseo matarte, ya no. Pensé enviarte una carta pero entendí que no habría sido suficiente. Necesitaba decírtelo en persona, comprendes?"._

_Kyo asintió y sintió que se libraba de un gran peso y supo que a Iori le había pasado lo mismo. Era el fin del odio que había marcado sus destinos desde antes de nacer. Un odio que no les pertenecía pero aún así fue parte de sus vidas durante muchos años... aquella vez no tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir pero ahora eran hombres y todo era diferente. Ya no eran muchachitos moldeables que debían someterse a la voluntad de sus familias. Eran libres. Libres al fin... y el odio no era una alternativa en sus nuevas vidas._

_Ahora podrían seguir verdaderamente con sus vidas sin ningún peso del pasado. Kyo estaba dichoso de saberlo y ya no le importó si Iori estaba casado o no, si había tenido hijos o si había llegado a amarlo alguna vez... pues estaba sano y en paz y eso era lo más importante, al final. _

_Sonrió. "Pero aún debes decirme cuánto de debo. No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya esta vez!"._

_"Con un café será suficiente, créeme, me estoy muriendo de frío, además, lo que verdaderamente te molesta es que le haya dicho al sujeto que soy más fuerte que tú, pero sabes que es cierto!"._

_"Eres un bastardo!", exclamó Kyo, dándole un puñetazo a Iori en el hombro y haciendo que éste se encogiera de dolor._

_"Oye, más respeto a tus mayores!"._

_"Bah, eres sólo unos meses mayor que yo, así que eso no cuenta. Y ya deja de quejarte como una niña llorona! Ven, sé dónde sirven el mejor café de Tokio. La señora Bass estará feliz de conocerte"._

_"Quién?"._

_"Una amiga. Vamos, que me muero de hambre también"._

_Kusanagi comenzó a caminar, pero Iori se quedó de pie viéndolo. "Oye, Kyo..."._

_"Sí?", respondió el otro, deteniéndose súbitamente._

_"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Mi avión parte en dos horas"._

_Kyo bajó su mirada, triste, pero sin atreverse a formular ninguna queja o duda. Le hubiese gustado pedirle que se quedara un poco más, pero no se atrevió a decir nada pues sabía que su deseo iba más allá... no sólo quería tenerlo unas horas extras, no, quería tenerlo por siempre y era un deseo imposible de cumplir así que, para qué arruinar el momento con una petición absurda? No se iba a arriesgar a que lo odiara de nuevo..._

_Se encogió de hombros. "Entiendo, pero al menos tomemos un café, vale?"._

_Iori sonrió, conforme. "Vale"._

_Caminaron tranquilamente, en medio de las hojas de los árboles que aún caían a su alrededor y de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino hacia Jon's y no dijeron nada más durante todo ese tiempo. Estar uno al lado del otro, después de todos esos años, era una sensación extraña para ambos, pero descubrieron gratamente que no era tan malo, después de todo... quizá así se sentían los soldados cuando se reencontraban con sus viejos compañeros de batalla. Con la intimidad y confianza que proporcionaba el haber compartido los mismos horrores y el haber sobrevivido juntos. _

_La seños Bass recibió a la pareja con los brazos abiertos. Apenas las campanillas que se encontraban sobre la puerta de entrada sonaron, ella salió corriendo a saludarlos. Iori se sintió incómodo al principio, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que fueran tan amable con él, pero esa mujer era tan dulce que poco tiempo después conversaban como dos viejos amigos. _

_Kyo vio esto divertido. Generalmente había que sacarle las palabras al pelirrojo con cucharilla, pero ahora hablaba hasta por los codos... no estaba acostumbrarlo a verlo en esa actitud pero se sintió fascinado. Sintió que se enamoraba aún más. Y cuando Iori comenzó a tutearla, debió taparse la boca con sus manos para que no notara su sorpresa... por Dios, seguro que tenía a Yagami al frente? No sería un clon? Esta idea le hizo reír._

_Gracias a la conversación que mantenía, Kyo finalmente pudo enterarse de algunos aspectos de la nueva vida de Iori, sin necesidad de preguntarlo directamente (cosa que jamás se atrevería a hacer), entre ellas que ahora vivía en los Estados Unidos y mantenía las empresas de su padre desde allá, estaba soltero, sin hijos y tocaba Jazz con una banda en un pequeño y acogedor barcito de New York llamado YMCA. Era asombroso..._

_El tiempo pasó antes ellos rápidamente: una taza de café y luego otra... Kyo observaba el reloj constantemente. Si Iori no se apresuraba no lograría llegar a su vuelo a tiempo. Debía decirle algo? Lo pensó unos instantes pero decidió que no lo haría. Yagami debía estar al tanto de la hora y si no se marchaba su razón tendría._

_"Toca algo lindo, muchacho, algo de Jazz, quieres?" preguntó sorpresivamente la señora Bass._

_Iori se lo pensó un momento y asintió. "De acuerdo, Sarah"._

_Kyo se acomodó en su asiento, nervioso. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo tocar en vivo! Sabía que era bueno pues había comprado algunos CDs suyos mientras vivió en Japón, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad única de presenciarlo. Estaba feliz._

_Cayó en un sopor embriagador mientras lo hacía. Canción tras canción... su voz hermosa, sus delicadas manos recorrían las cuerdas de la guitarra con gran maestría. Era como si brotara magia de sus manos, de sus dedos... deseó que alguna vez lo tocara a él de esa manera... que lo recorriera por completo..._

_Todos escuchaban embelesados, no sólo la señora Bass, sino los demás clientes que se encontraban en el restaurante. Hasta que Iori culminó la última tonada y fue aplaudido con gran alegría y euforia. Sarah quedó tan contenta que no les cobró la cuenta._

_"Ésta va por cuenta de la casa, chicos"_

_Era media noche cuando finalmente salieron del local. Caminaron un rato, hasta que se encontraron delante del edificio de Kyo y se detuvieron._

_"Ha sido una noche agradable, Iori", le dijo, mientras brotaba una delgada nube de vapor plateado de sus labios. Le hubiese gustado saber por qué se quedó esa noche pero le faltó valor para preguntárselo._

_"Para mí también lo fue", respondió, alzando una de sus manos. Kyo la estrechó fuertemente._

_"Tienes dónde quedarte esta noche?"._

_Yagami se encogió de hombros. "En la mansión Yagami, dónde más? En fin... Ha sido un placer, Kusanagi. Te deseo mucha suerte en el futuro. Adiós". Y se fue, sin mirar atrás ni una vez._

_Kyo lo vio cruzar la esquina y no se movió, a pesar que su cuerpo era cubierto sólo con un abrigo y la temperatura había descendido por debajo de los cero grados. Temblaba y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de calor, pero no podía moverse... miraba la esquina, por donde el gran amor de su vida de había ido y una idea terrible cruzó su mente, heló su sangre._

_No lo volvería a ver._

_Iori lo había buscado para decirle que ya no había odio, que ya no deseba matarlo. Y odio era todo lo que Yagami había sentido por él, sólo odio. Si ya no lo odiaba, entonces ya no sentía nada por él. Nada. Aquellos momentos compartidos en Jon's, su sonrisa, sus canciones... era la despedida de alguien que no sabía decir 'adiós'. El adiós definitivo._

_Kyo ya no estaba estático. Mientras pensaba, sus pies comenzaron a caminar, a trotar y posteriormente a correr tras las huellas del pelirrojo. No podía dejarlo ir, no sabiendo que sería para siempre. No iba a soportar pasar por todo el proceso de adormecer sus recuerdos y sentimientos de nuevo, de revivir una vez más sus pesadillas... de despertar en las noches solitarias llamándolo desesperadamente._

_Sólo había pasado un momento, Iori no podía estar lejos. Llegó a la esquiva y cruzó, pero ya no había nadie allí, la calle estaba desierta. Lleno de desesperación, corrió algunas calles más, buscándolo, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Fue imposible encontrarlo. _

_Abatido y desilusionado, regresó a su edificio. Se maldijo varias veces. Pudo haber tomado su mano y pedirle que se quedara, pudo haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Seguramente lo rechazaría, pero al menos se habría desahogado. Chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano. Ahora había perdido su oportunidad. Maldición..._

_Entonces chocó con una persona. "Perdone", se disculpó, sin mirarlo siquiera, tratando de continuar, pero fue detenido por un brazo. En cuanto giró y lo vio, su rostro se iluminó, lleno de gran felicidad. _

_"Me buscabas?", dijo Yagami. De pie, delante de Kyo, parecía más gran e imponente, o al menos a eso le pareció a Kyo, quien no pudo balbucear una respuesta. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, demasiado aliviado de verlo, demasiado feliz... ni siquiera se preocupó en disimular sus sentimientos esta vez. Yagami agitó su cabeza un poco, sonriendo por lo bajo. _

_Su dulce Kyo, siempre tan ingenuo... cómo adoraba verlo de esa manera... pensó._

_"Subamos a tu departamento, Kyo"._

_Ante estas palabras Kyo reaccionó. Pestañeó varias veces, sin comprender, o quizá sí pudo, pero le resultaba imposible creerlo. "Para qué?", preguntó._

_Iori rió abiertamente, para completo estupor del otro. Entonces endureció su mirada, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los suyos. Kyo estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces el pelirrojo lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros y lo arrojó contra la pared._

_Kyo entreabrió sus labios, tratando de articular una maldición, cuando el golpe originó oleadas de dolor en su espalda, pero cualquier queja quedó disuelta dentro de la boca de Iori, en medio de sus labios que ahora cubrían los suyos con pasión desbordada._

_En medio de la confusión y sorpresa, su primera reacción fue oponerse. Estaba siento besado por otro hombre en medio de la calle, casi en la entrada de su edificio. Quiso subir sus manos y apartar a Yagami de un empujón, pero el pelirrojo adivinó sus intenciones y tomó sus muñecas con fuerza, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su otrora rival y rió, en medio del beso, complacido al comenzar a sentir los gemidos del otro y cómo, poco a poco, comenzaba a corresponder y a participar también en esa unión anhelada durante tanto tiempo._

_Kyo recordó que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, todas las veces que había soñado que Yagami lo tomaba de esa forma, todo lo que sufrió por no poder tenerlo a su lado y entonces deseó continuar besándolo por siempre..._

_No me dejes  ir nunca... nunca, nunca, nunca..._

_Y cuando Iori dejó libres sus muñecas y comenzó a modelar su silueta con la yema de sus dedos, Kyo sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Yagami lo tocaba con la misma dulzura y pasión que ya había visto en él antes. Una vez. Cuando recorría las cuerdas de su guitarra._

_Y recordó todo lo que había deseado que lo tocara de esa manera. Ya no hubo más resistencia._

_Lentamente rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras sus bocas aún estaban unidas por el beso más apasionado que había experimentado nunca. Y le gustó. Le gustó mucho. Sonrió._

_Entonces Iori se separó, dejando en el joven una sensación de vacío y pérdida indescriptible. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver su mirada triste y acarició una de sus mejillas con su mano. Kusanagi vio horrorizado que no llevaba ningún guante y la tomó entre las suyas rápidamente para darle calor._

_Y se miraron fijamente durante algún tiempo._

_"Alguna otra pregunta, Kyo?", preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo._

_Claro que no, pensó el otro. La situación era evidente. Kyo supo lo que significaba esa petición y sabía que le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir. Si algo pasaba esa noche, sería bajo su total aceptación. Le hubiese gustado decirle que sí, pero dudó._

_Si lo hacía, entonces le sería infiel a Yuki y Kyo, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás lo había sido. Cómo podía lastimar a la mujer que había estado a su lado durante tanto tiempo? A la persona que le había dado su amor y apoyo incondicional? Sería una canallada, pero... y qué pasada con él? Qué pasaba con su corazón, con sus sentimientos...? acaso no se había sido infiel a sí mismo durante todos esos años también? Qué era peor, entonces?_

_Kyo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, confuso; no tenía una respuesta clara, pero estaba seguro de algo: ante sí tenía la verdadera y única oportunidad que tendría de ser realmente feliz. Cómo podía dejarla ir? Había llegado el momento de pensar en él, en sus verdaderos sentimientos. Había llegado el momento de serle fiel a su corazón._

_Abrazó a Iori y sonrió sabiendo que no había nada que pensar; la decisión había sido tomada sin duda. Amaba a Yagami Iori como a nada en su vida y deseaba estar con él siempre. O quizá sólo fuera una noche, no importaba realmente... lo que Yagami quisiera estaría bien para él._

_Entonces tomó su mano. "Vamos", fue todo lo que dijo, mientras lo llevaba consigo a su departamento, anhelando toda la felicidad que seguramente hallaría en sus brazos esa noche y deseando con todo su corazón conocer la dicha de sentirse amado realmente._

_Torpemente, Kyo pudo encontrar las llaves de la puerta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus manos temblaban tanto que casi cayeron al suelo cuando quiso introducirlas en el cerrojo. Yagami soltó su otra mano para que pudiera abrirla con más facilidad y ambos entraron silenciosamente en el departamento amplio, sumergido en la penumbra de esa noche oscura y nublada. _

_Kyo pensó que Yagami querría comenzar en seguida y se sorprendió al verlo recorrer todo el lugar sin ninguna prisa. Se acercó a las puertas corredizas que daban paso al balcón y se quedó observando el paisaje durante algún tiempo. Kusanagi, sin molestarse en encender ninguna luz, se aproximó al otro, hasta colocarse a su lado._

_"He recorrido el mundo entero, pero en ninguna ciudad he visto noche más hermosa que ésta... –susurró, como si hablase consigo mismo, pero entonces tomó las manos de su compañero entre las suyas- quizá sea porque en todas ellas estaba solo y ahora tú me acompañas"._

_Kyo observó unos instantes el paisaje a través del cristal y luego al pelirrojo. Sabía que sus mejillas se habían encendido de nuevo a causa de las palabras escuchadas pero esta vez no le dio importancia. "Para mí también es una noche hermosa... pero lo es porque estoy a tu lado"._

_Yagami asintió y sonrió, complacido, pero inmediatamente desapareció todo rastro de alegría en su mirada. "Estás seguro que esto en lo que quieres, Kyo?", preguntó, sus ojos llenos del fuego que acostumbraban tener antaño._

_Kusanagi frunció el ceño. A qué venían esas dudas ahora? "Por qué lo preguntas?"._

_"Porque... –el pelirrojo se aproximo un poco más, rodeando al otro posesivamente con sus brazos e impregnando su rostro con su aliento cálido- yo no deseo una aventura de una noche contigo"._

_"A-ah, no...?"_

_"No... no. Yo quiero algo más, una relación seria, madura. Quiero que estemos juntos de ahora en adelante"._

_Kusanagi sintió deseos de llorar por tal declaración. Cómo había deseado escucharla... pero ahora le resultada difícil creerla. "Yo pensé que me odiabas..."._

_Yagami rió quedamente. "Yo pensé lo mismo de ti"._

_Ambos se observaron unos instantes antes de comenzar a reír abiertamente. Sus carcajadas hicieron eco en toda la habitación, hasta que brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos y entonces Iori paró. "Entonces, me aceptas, Kusanagi Kyo?"._

_Kyo lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos mientras lo besaba con toda la pasión que le fue posible. Cuando finalmente se separaron sólo dijo: "Alguna otra pregunta, Iori?"_

_Ambos volvieron a reír mientras se besaban larga y profundamente, una y otra vez, deseando saciar su propia sed, y se desplazaban con pasos lentos y torpes hasta el dormitorio de Kyo. Al joven de los cabellos castaños no le habría importado realmente hacer el amor allí mismo, sobre la alfombra mullida de su sala, pero, para su sorpresa, Iori se negó rotundamente. Deseaba poseerlo sobre una cama blanda la primera vez, enredado en sábanas suaves y limpias. No sabía que el pelirrojo fuera tan..._

...Romántico, pero Iori definitivamente lo era, recordó Kyo divertido, mientras continuaba abrazado a su almohada. En todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo pareja, había aprendido que no era muy buen _ama de casa_, pero sabía cómo compensar ese detalle. 

Kyo siempre hacía la cena, pero Iori siempre tocaba su guitarra mientras cocinaba, como si le diera una serenata. Jamás lo había admitido abiertamente, pero Kyo sabía por qué lo hacía. Lo hacía por él, tocaba magistralmente sus canciones favorita noche tras noche, sólo por él, por complacerlo, porque sabía que le hacía feliz escucharlo... y se llevaban tan bien... nunca peleaban, al menos no por cosas serias, sólo por detalles superficiales como quién manejaba el control remoto mientras veían juntos la TV o quién ganaría el próximo mundial de fútbol.

Vivían un idilio, sin lugar a dudas.

Era tan perfecto que asustaba, así que Kyo vivía inmensamente feliz y aterrorizado sus días, pues sabía que la _perfección_ no existía. Ellos estaban juntos ahora, disfrutando de una vida llena de paz y dicha, como tanto lo habían anhelado, pero cuánto tiempo podría durar aquello?

Es verdad que estaban juntos ahora, disfrutando su amor, pero también lo ocultaban de los demás. Su relación era desconocida por sus familias por obvias razones. Iori seguía llevando los negocios de su familia desde New York para no despertar ninguna sospecha, pero eso significada que debían separarse cada dos semanas. Dos semanas aquí y dos semanas al otro lado del mundo y Kyo ya no podía soportar esta situación. Se sentía morir cada vez que lo veía marchar...

Y él no podía dejar sus propias obligaciones para con su familia e ir con el pelirrojo por las mismas razones. Jamás salían juntos a la calle y se cubrían lo mejor posible las espaldas; lo único que había cambiado en la vida de Kyo, a la vista de todos, fue terminar su relación con Yuki. Después de haber estado con Iori, no pudo fingir más que la quería y rompió todo nexo con ella, aunque fue doloroso hacerlo, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

No había motivos de alarma pero sabía que tarde o temprano su relación saldría a la luz, por más que intentarán ocultarla. No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo por siempre y no sabía qué podría pasar cuando ambos clanes supieran todo... lo más seguro es que fuera desheredados pero esto no era lo que más le aterrorizaba, sino la posibilidad de que ambos fueran declarados personas _non gratas_ dentro de sus familias y, pero aún, que fueran sentencias a muerte sin derecho a ningún juicio.

Vivían en pleno siglo XXI ahora, pero esas tradiciones ancestrales no habían desaparecido del todo, y él lo sabía. Eran fuertes, pero cómo podría combatir contra toda la legión de _ninjas_ de ambas familias que seguramente iría tras sus cabezas...? Y, aunque pudieran, no iban a hacerlo. Ambos habían renunciado al fuego y no pensaban invocarlo nuevamente por nada del mundo.

Kyo suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre su almohada. No le agradaba pensar en esas cosas... no servía de nada, salvo para llenarlo de angustia. Iori lo sabía y se lo prohibía terminantemente, pero era inevitable volver a esas pensamientos, sobretodo en las semanas que debía permanecer solo en su departamento, contando los días para volver a estar junto a su amante. Cuando estaba solo sus días eran grises y tristes.

Iori se había ido hacía apenas una semana y no sabía cómo podría soportar una más sin él. Si al menos pudiera llamarlo por teléfono... pero ni esto podía hacer. Era tan frustrante a veces! Quería más que nada gritarle el mundo su amor por el pelirrojo pero Iori le había dicho varias veces que aún no era el momento y él lo había aceptado. A regañadientes, pero no había impuesto su voluntad, _aún_...

Deprimido, decidió levantarse finalmente. Pensar en Iori, y lo lejos que estaba de él ahora, había alejado todo resto de sueño. Se calzó sus pantuflas y arrastró sus pies al baño, bostezando. Era sábado y no tenía ningún plan para esa día. Quizá podría llamar a Beni y Shingo; hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con los chicos a pasear, para el enfado de ambos. Kyo no había podido decirles la verdad a ninguno de ellos, aunque debían sospecharlo. Contarles habría significado involucrarlos y no quería que sus vidas corrieran peligro por su culpa. De todas formas, podrían salir juntos a tomar unas cervezas y a hablar de los viejos tiempos... eso estaría bien.

Luego de enjuagar su rostro y lavar sus dientes, salió a la sala pensando en qué haría primero: llamar a los chicos o comer...? Entonces lo escuchó, sus sentidos siempre alertas. Alguien estaba abriendo su puerta.

Sigilosamente, Kyo tomó el florero que se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor y esperó, dispuesto a atacar de ser necesario. Cuando la perilla giró, y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar destellos de luz, pensó que estaba soñando. Allí estaba Iori, delante suyo, cubierto por un enorme abrigo negro y una bufanda, sosteniendo su portafolio de cuero y una bolsa que despedía un aroma exquisito.

Iori no se movió, el paisaje que observaba frente a sí era digno de una fotografía. Su compañero vestido con uno de esos enormes pijamas, despeinado y sosteniendo un florero en alto. Si a eso le sumaba la mirada boba que había puesto al verlo, era imposible aguantar las carcajadas. Se veía ridículo, pero adorable también. Kyo era simplemente encantador y lo amaba.

En vista que no pensaba reaccionar, el pelirrojo decidió romper el hielo. "Hola, Kyo. Mira, he traído el desayuno. Todas las cosas que te gustan: croassans, crema, algo de queso y café bien caliente, ya que supongo que no has hecho las compras esta semana", dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando todo el festín sobre la mesa.

Kyo salió de su estupor finalmente. "Qué... qué haces aquí?!".

"Llegué esta mañana muy temprano, en el _Concorde_".

"Pero... se suponía que no regresarías hasta la semana que viene!".

"Sí, pero terminé todos los negocios antes de tiempo y quise darte una sorpresa", respondió el otro, trayendo dos platos y tazas de la cocina. 

"Está bien que lo hagas? No despertará sospechas?".

Iori negó con su cabeza levemente. "No. Acaso no soy el jefe? Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie".

"Es cierto, pero... no sé...".

"Es que no te alegra verme? –preguntó Yagami, su mirada triste ahora- si no me besas ahora mismo me iré por donde he venido, eh?"

"No...!", gritó Kusanagi, corriendo a sus brazos y besándolo. "no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!", susurró, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y suspirando de alivio al sentirlo nuevamente.

"Lo sé, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí...", se burló el pelirrojo. 

En respuesta, el otro le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que le sacó el aire y le hizo curvarse sobre sí mismo.

"Te lo mereces por creído...".

"Vale, vale, sé que demuestras tu amor a golpes, pero me vas a matar un día de estos, no lo crees?"

"No. Hierba mala nunca muere", fue su turno de reír.

"Ja, ja, qué gracioso, Kyo!".

"Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé por qué has regresado...".

"Ah, sí? Pues dímelo", desafió Iori, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa seductora.

"Haré algo mejor que eso. Te lo voy a demostrar".

Sin esperar respuesta, Kyo tomó a su amante fuertemente y lo besó. Estaba feliz de verlo, de saber que había regresado por él, porque sabía que el tiempo que debían estar separados también le era insoportable. También sintió temor, pues sabía que no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que se supiera la verdad, ahora que ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Quizá sólo restaban unos días escasos para que todo se supiera y después, quién sabía lo que sucedería?

Pero definitivamente no sería ese día y Kyo estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo, mientras desnudaba a Iori y lo tendía suavemente en la alfombra de su sala. Ya olvidada la comida, que se enfriaba sobre la mesa, esta vez no llegarían a la cama, pero eso era lo de menos.

Envuelto en sus brazos y cobijado por el amor que le transmitía Yagami con cada beso, a medida que le acariciaba con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, olvidó todos sus temores y angustias. Estaban juntos y sanos. Se amaban y finalmente comprendió que eso era lo importante.

Y mientras hacían el amor, el mundo fuera de esas paredes que ahora los refugiaban, podía esperar.

FIN 

Terminado el 18 de febrero de 2002


End file.
